Sweet Innocent Little Cherub
by xXDaneAvisXx
Summary: What does this superstar thinks about his and his younger sisters relationship.


**Disclaimer: I still do not own anyone and anything at this point in time.**

XxXxXxXxXx

I never thought that this day would come, ever! My mother is finally giving birth to her. I was seventeen by that time, I have totally begged for my parents for a sibling eversince I was twelve and was seeing my cousins and close friends playing around with their siblings, going protective over them, comforting them, beating other kids if they crossed their siblings, talking with them or just simply hanging out. Now as I thought about the day she was born, my mother wanted me and my father to be there, and I finally saw her.

The cute little cherubin. She have honey-colored hair with natural brown streaks, and she had the loudest whine, but I love her, I totally, totally love her.

After a couple of years later, five years to be in fact, she still has the innocence of that little baby, of that newborn. She was my sweet little cherubin who wouldn't get hurt,mainly because I am protecting her, and wouldn't hurt anything or anyone. I was twenty-two and in college taking up Business Administration to prepare myself from taking over my father's place in our family business. One night, I received a call from her and she was crying, I totally over the roof PANICKED! Who could've hurt my sweet innocent little cherub? I softly asked her why she was crying and she slowly informed me, that our parents are fighting, again!

The next morning, I decided to fly back home, but I was already too late. My parents have finally called it quits. My cherub was being taken away from me, she was being taken away from me by HER and HER BOYFRIEND. I totally HATE, no I totally, DESPISE HER even though she was the one responsible for me to be even here. SHE flew my cherubin away from me and the rest of my my family. My dad was devastated and so was I. SHE have totally erased us from my cherubin's life. SHE brainwashed her. That totally happened years ago, already a decade but the pain, and the anger was still here. It still hurts me by being far away from my cherubin.

When she grew up, and got a little too much to handle. SHE contacted my dad and told him about my cherub, and from then on we're back on her life, but still my cherub's wasn't informed who we are, who I am. I was twenty-seven when I got trained by my dad. He was forty-nine years old and was planning to retire and just focus on his other career.

I tried another profession which my father approved of. I was thirty when I started doing it professionally. I became re-known worldwide when I joined my cousin, my uncle and my grandfather in a stable, we were a force to be reckoned with and no one dared to cross us. When I turned thirty-three, I was finally at the top of the game, I was finally a champion and was loved by fans.

Now, I'm thirty-seven sitting across my sweet little cherubin who had just turned eighteen and decided to stay with my father and me. She had her own problems and doesn't want to share it with me. Let's just say we finally got reconnected and reacquainted. Our bond renewed and strengthen. But there was only one thing that bothers me though, she was smoking cigars like a maniac. I asked her and begged her to stop and she told me she couldn't; it was her medicine, it was the only thing that makes her relax when she feels like she would be having a nervous breakdown sooner or later.

We talked and I even let her join me in the road for awhile. She was having the time of her life especially when she saw her childhood friends and my friends, and our family. And there, there is where it all started. When I left her for my match and returned, I didn't realize it at first; but something changed. I didn't know that The Big Boss had talked to her into signing a contract which she gradually and gladly did. She trained herself with the rest in OVW and FCW without my knowledge, without my permission, completely behind my back.

Now, I'm standing at ringside. It was a couple of years later, I'm already forty-two, she's already twenty-five and in the top of her game. Her hand was raised by the referee in triumph. I'm standing here stone faced. Standing beside me are our step-siblings. They were cheering for her triumph while I cried inside. My sweet innocent little cherubin have finally broke free, she totally forced herself to be that Warrior Angel. She looked at me sweetly and raised her new title towards me. I didn't smile or acknowledge her, I just plainly turned my back on her and walked back at the gorilla. I'm deeply hurt because my cherub have forced herself to evolve into that angel, right in-front of my eyes. Completely forgetting about me and my feelings. I walked inside my locker room and harshly pack my things back on my bag.

"Dave" I heard someone calling me, I turned around and saw my wife of five years. "I know you are hurting Dave but you must set her free. She wouldn't always be that cherubin. She wasn't that years ago. She was slowly transforming herself into that Warrior Angel we all saw out there." she explained. I shook my head and decided to forget all about my things and just walk out of the arena, my wife's wrong. She would always be my cherubin. As I was about to walk out of my own private locker, I felt my wife's familiar touch. "Mel..." I softly said.

"Dave, look at me..." she begged. I turned around and saw her concerned face looking at me with pleading eyes. "Babe she wouldn't always be that sweet innocent little cherubin named Sandy. You're just afraid to let her go. She's already twenty-five, in a serious relationship and now the Womens Champion. I know she would be a great champion. She may not be your cherubin anymore, but she's still your angel. She's just your Warrior Angel Alex." she explained once again.

I nodded as I closed my eyes and tears were finally allowed to fall. Yeah my wife, Melina, is right. She is not my little innocent sweet cherubin, she's finally my warrior angel, the tough independent warrior angel that I know, but didn't acknowledge and accept, she would be.

"Big D..." I slowly opened my eyes when I heard her calling my name. I turned and opened my arms towards her. "Come 'ere champ." I told her. She ran towards me and embraced me, "I'm sorry..." I heard her whisper, "What for?" I asked as I embraced her more tightly. "for making me lose your cherubin. But I would always be her." she told me as she started to cry. "You can't go back on being my cherubin, Alex. You have finally become the tough angel that I know you would be. I'm just sorry that I was being selfish. But I have to let go of my cherubin and welcome my angel." I explained.

We stepped back and smiled as I begin to wipe her tears. "Y'know that I love you right Warrior?" she nodded and replied, "I know, I love you too Animal."

Yeah, that's right. This is me David Michael Antonio Lesnar, also known as "The Animal" Batista. I married the girl of my dreams, Melina Nava Perez, five years ago. She professionally changed her ring-name to Melina Batista "The Animal's Queen". My little sister, my former innocent sweet little cherubin and now my tough independent warrior angel; but still mine, Elaine Alexandra Andrei Lesnar, or professionally known as "The Warrior" Xandra Batista. And this, this is mine and my sister's story, this is "our" story.


End file.
